Gilligan's Island Turnabout
by Thor2000
Summary: Mary Ann thinks she’s Ginger again, and the Castaways must deal with it again, and again with Gilligan, of course.
1. Default Chapter

The crew from the S.S. Minnow tried to keep the diet and staple of the castaways as varied as possible. Fish and coconut was obvious, occasion lobster and crab was a joy, but the island sustained banana, breadfruits, citrus plants and assorted edible wild vegetables. Occasional trapped wild animals such as a boar or wild chicken gave them meat and eggs. Professor monitored the diet of the island with the animals to keep sure there was always a sustained balance they didn't consume any animals into extinction and doom themselves. They had been on the island for about three years at this point and had perfected the science of their survival down to a routine. With Mary Anne and her culinary mastery available, the castaways lived basically between paradise and poverty. Yet, somehow, the Skipper never lost his weight.

"Gilligan," Mary Ann looked up to the childlike First Mate in the palm tree. "One more coconut?"

"One more?" He rolled his eyes as she batted those big eyelashes and shifted her weight back and forth back and forth. It was a little trick from her daddy's farm back in Kansas to get idle hands working and it worked just as well on the love-smitten First Mate. Sometimes she acted like she liked him and he was pretty sure that was the case as she kept him wrapped around her finger. When she needed something, she always came to him first rather than the Skipper or the Professor. He meanwhile stayed true to his childhood as much as possible as he stayed true to her as if she was his girl. Gilligan could be potential husband material if he wasn't still holding on to his youth. He started looking for that coconut.

"Another coconut, another coconut... there's one." He held on to the skimpy top of the tree and kicked it loose under his foot. He heard it fall and a bit of a thud as it hit the ground. "Is that it Mary Ann?"

No answer.

"That's it." He held himself safe as he wrapped his legs around the trunk and slid down the pole-like trunk. The jungle was almost a playground with its huge trees, long swinging vines and caves waiting to be explored and he did explore them a lot, often finding more evidence from when the island was a military base from World War Two or evidence of other previous castaways. Reaching earth once more, he turned to find Mary Ann knocked out unconscious and laying on the sandy ground. He didn't wonder what had happened, he dived to his feet to help her.

"Oh no," He mumbled knowing the Skipper would be yelling at him for his carelessness. He quickly lifted her up and began reviving her as he hoped he could convince her it was an accident and not to tell the Skipper.

"Mary Ann, Mary Ann..." He lifted her up. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, fine," Mary Ann's voice was more sultry and sexy. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't..." Gilligan looked into her big brown eyes and realized that if she didn't know then he wouldn't either. "Uh, it was... you fell down." He turned to fibbing to save himself.

"Oh my," Mary Ann tugged the ribbons out of her hair and shook her it long and out. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Mary Ann," Gilligan watched her as she turned into someone else. "Are you okay?"

"Gilligan," She looked at him in the same sex-starved voice that Ginger did. "Why are you calling me that? Can't you tell I'm Ginger?"

"Uh oh..." Gilligan saw himself already getting hit with a Captain's hat already.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper Jonas Grumby sat next to Professor Roy Hinkley at the communal table trying to repair the transmitter from their store box of electronic pieces; circuits from an old Mars probe, ingredients left behind from an exploded space capsule as well as Balingkoff's mind control device among other pieces of technology from over the years filled the makeshift wood crate. They had lived for five years already on the island with civilization far removed from them still believing they were lost at the bottom of the ocean. Grumby continued tinkering and imagining the day that civilization watched them come back from the dead after being rescued. His other thoughts turned to whether the Professor would still find his small ivy league campus home still waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, Skipper." The Professor sighed tiredly, his fingers bracing the bridge between his eyes, and sat back in the chair. "But there is simply no way to get these parts from the satellite compatible with the transmitter. It's like trying to get a computer to talk to a toaster. Maybe I can rig something just using the satellite parts, but the batteries from the radio just don't have the juice we need for the satellite parts."

"What a shame..." The Skipper pushed his cap back and scratched his head. "Well, we tried..." They looked up as they noticed Ginger crossing in front of them in her shapely silver lamiae dress. They didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to be rescued as they mentally undressed her curves. She grinned back to their smiles.

"Any luck?" She looked at the tools out.

"What?" The Skipper shrugged off his fantasies. "Well, yeah. All bad." He groaned a bit as the bushes and leaves in the path were disturbed a few feet away by something charging into camp. Something was coming fast at them with the tip of Gilligan's cap appeared over the tops of the dry tropical brush and then the rest of him bursting upon the scene.

"Skipper, skipper!!!"

"What is it, Gilligan?" The Skipper postured frustratingly at his antics.

"Ginger's back!!" Gilligan riddled before them.

"I didn't go anywhere." Ginger answered with the Professor watching confusingly.

"No, not you, Ginger," Gilligan rattled on to the Skipper and Professor trying to understand him. "Not that Ginger, the other Ginger, Mary Ann thinks she's Ginger again."

"What!!" The Skipper and Professor stood up together in alarmed unison.

"Oh no!!!" Upset and annoyed, Ginger shook her head and folded her arms. "Not again!! It took me forever to get my wardrobe back together after that little seamstress cut them up!!!"

"How'd it happen, Gilligan?" The Professor asked.

"What?" Gilligan gasped and calmed a bit. "I was collecting coconuts and she passed out, but when I picked her up, she was Ginger again." He smirked a bit guilty.

"I am not being Mary Anne again!!" Ginger stamped her foot into the sand.

"Gilligan, did you..." The Skipper pointed his finger at his little buddy realizing how Gilligan was always dropping coconuts. "Did you knock poor Mary Anne with a coconut?"

"With a coconut?" Gilligan tried thinking of a lie, but he couldn't do it. "A coconut, you say? Could it have been a coconut? I don't… it could have been."

"Gilligan… of all the most irresponsible…."

"Never mind that." The Professor turned and saw Mary Anne approaching camp. Her hair was out of its pigtails and she was carrying one of Ginger's dresses. "Gilligan, get Ginger out of here. I've got an idea."

"Right, Professor." Gilligan and Ginger looked back and headed down the other path to the lagoon and their earlier campsite. The Skipper braced himself as the Ginger-obsessed farm girl from Kansas strided into camp acting as her other personality again. Somewhere in that wonderful mind of recipes and farming was the soul of a little girl who wanted to be an actress, and Ginger Grant was the first actress that she had ever met in person away from Winfield, Kansas.

"Professor," Her voice sounded like sophisticated and sultry Ginger again rather than her own sweet and homespun self. "You are just going to have to do something. This island atmosphere just keeps enlarging my dresses."

"Right, Ginger." The Professor had a wry grin as the Skipper suppressed a laugh. "Uh, we seem to have a problem. You see, Mary Ann thinks she's you again, and we want you to pretend to be Mary Ann until we can help her."

"That's brilliant, Professor!!!" The Skipper applauded his scheme, but the scholar shooed him to keep from exposing it.

"What again?" Mary Ann seemed unaffected by the revelation. "Oh the poor dear… How long will I have to do this little charade this time?"

"Only for a little while," The Skipper continued with the idea. "We'll tell you when to stop."

"But will Mary Ann's clothes fit me?" The New Ginger asked.

"Oh, I think they will." The Professor kept a straight face. "You run along now, and remember, try to be Mary Ann."

"Should be easy," The New Ginger responded. "After all, I am an actress." She turned and glided with an air if an actress toward the girl's hut. In that pretty head, Marilyn Monroe-like music floated through the musical score of her mind. As Ginger, she was no longer a tomboy and she glided with a sexual presence and godly air as if she were floating above the ground. The Skipper and Professor exchanged looks of amusement.

"Have her do another show?" The Skipper asked.

"Another show." The Professor continued. "Too bad that last storm wrecked our stage. I'll help you and Gilligan rebuild it in the morning."

"Good." The Skipper began looking for Gilligan to help gather what they needed. "With Gilligan on the island, we don't need two loose nuts."


	3. Chapter 3

Getting stranded on an island had certainly not taken out the grandeur of being Thurston Howell III from the shipwrecked Wizard of Wall Street. He kept reading the same stock reports, they never went up, and they never went down. To break from routine, he read them like a short story; the evil Consolidated Oil Conglomerate attacking the brave knights of the Howell Fortune 500 Company. The wealthy chairman of the board, philanthropist and investor sat next to his wife, Socialite Eunice Lovee Howell, in front of their hut on cots made for them. Every once in a while, she threw a party on the island to cheer herself up and her fellow castaways joined in to relieve the pressure as a distraction from living on the island. Their hut was the largest on the island with four rooms and two double doors in which to enter. They sipped drinks made from the juices of exotic island fruits and liquor from their traveling stock.

"A bit more mango, my dear." He looked over as his wife read her twelfth book for the eighth time, and yet, forgot every time she read it that the disgruntled chauffeur was the killer.

"Yes, darling." She replied as the Professor strolled by carrying cut poles to rebuild the stage damaged in last month's storms. They looked up as he carried out the work in the clearing.

"How goes it, Professor?" Mr. Howell called.

"Swimmingly." He answered back.

"Does Mary Ann still think she's Ginger?"

"I'm afraid so." The Professor took the break to get a drink of water from his canteen.

"Oh," Lovee looked over. "Are we back to that old game?"

"It's not a game, Mrs. Howell." The Professor explained. "Mary Ann has amnesia again thinks she's Ginger."

"And who does Ginger think she is?"

"Lovee, please try to understand." Mr. Howell started. "Mary Ann thinks she's Ginger, but Ginger doesn't want to be Mary Ann, so Mary Ann who thinks she's Ginger is pretending to be Mary Ann even though she thinks she's Ginger."

"No more vermouth in the pineapple and mango juice, darling." Lovee took his bamboo cup.

"It's very simple, Mrs. Howell." The Professor started. "Mary Ann is just thinking as Ginger acting as Mary Ann."

"And Ginger is Mary Ann trying to be Ginger?" Lovee looked him over.

"Holy Abbott and Costello," Thurston Howell III wringed his hands out and sat up. "Lovee, this doesn't concern Ginger."

"Then why does Mary Ann think she's Ginger?"

"Because she hit her head." The Professor added.

"Over Ginger?" Lovee asked as she honestly tried to understand. Sometimes, she had the thought they created these incidents on purpose to challenge or confound her. She rubbed her chin thinking it all out as Mary Ann lightly glided past their hut. She was wearing her cut off jeans and striped shirt, but her personality was very haughty and self-centered and her hair long and straight like a proper young lady.

"Who are you today, darling?" Lovee asked her.

"Well, I'm..." She noticed the real Ginger Grant entering the clearing a short distance away where Gilligan and the Skipper were in their Laurel and Hardy mode of repairing the stage. Still thinking the person she shared her hut with was a Mary Ann Sommars pretending to be herself, she answered what she thought she was supposed to say.

"I'm Mary Ann." She claimed.

"Not according to these two, darling." Lovee sat back as if she thought her husband and the Professor had lost their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

As often as the Skipper had worked with Gilligan, he was starting to get used to the way he worked. He stooped and bent over in sync to the way the young first mate swung long bamboo poles in order to keep from getting knocked over or struck in the head. Rebuilding the stage after the last storm probably would have taken a just as long with Gilligan as it would be without him. Even if it wasn't for the predicament concerning Mary Ann's star worship, they needed this stage. Ginger needed the outlet to perform until they could be rescued and being her audience was an outlet against the exasperation they felt at times against the seeming unending hopelessness of not being rescued.

"How you going, Skipper?" The Professor walked into the clearing.

"Just fine, duck!" They both lowered their heads as Gilligan blindly swung another bamboo pole to support the curtains. The stooped over before each other as Gilligan swung the pole through the area their heads would have been.

"You've got him down to a science." The Professor noticed standing up once more.

"No," The Skipper remarked. "I just know Gilligan."

"Professor," Gilligan was tying off the ropes for the curtain. "Why do we have to go through this? Mary Ann's doing just fine pretending to be Mary Ann pretending to be Ginger pretending to be Mary Ann as... wait a second, I got lost."

"Gilligan," The Skipper looked at him. "You've been lost ever since I've known you."

"Mary Ann deserves to get her identity back, Gilligan." The Professor looked up at him. "You wouldn't want to go through life thinking you were someone else, would you?"

"I could get a lot of rest if I was someone not named Gilligan." The First Mate grinned as the Skipper just watched him. Behind them, the proverbial sisters were coming closer to the stage as Mary Ann tried to get Ginger to admit to be Mary Ann.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mary Ann spoke like Ginger.

"I'm sure I'm okay." Ginger asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Mary Ann answered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure I'm okay..." Ginger groaned disgustedly and turned to the Professor. "Forget the stage, let me hit her over the head with another coconut!!!"

"It doesn't work like that." The Professor told her as Mary Ann looked up to Gilligan.

"Yeah, you could ruin a good coconut." Gilligan soon realized he had said a dumb thing as the back of his head met the Skipper's cap.

"Mary Ann looks and acts so much like me, it scares me." She told him.

"Scares me, too." Gilligan grinned as he finished tying off another bamboo post to the stage. "A perfect knot!" He started climbing down the ladder as his perfect knot defied him by unraveling. He watched in surprise and winced as his pole swung out and about before knocked over the Skipper into the two girls and the girls into the Professor. He gritted his teeth and looked away as the four of them became victims to his clumsy carnage.

"He broke his rhythm!" The former Naval commander picked himself up wondering how he met the bamboo pole. "Gilligan!!!"

"I did it again!!!"

"Ginger, Mary Ann... I am so sorry!" The Professor helped the girls up. Ginger began rubbing her head as Mary Ann looked dazed and confused and looked around.

"What's going on?" Her voice was back to sweet and innocent. "I thought I was collecting coconuts with Gilligan."

"Mary Ann?" The Skipper hugged and kissed her as if she were his daughter. "You're alright!! Ginger did you hear that! Mary Ann's back to normal!"

"Ginger?" The stunning statuesque redhead looked over. "Skipper, can't you tell I'm Mary Ann?"

"Oh no..." The Professor helped her to her feet.

"Just kidding," Ginger grinned at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day and another entry into a routine as Gilligan was off collecting coconuts again. This time the skipper was with him to keep an eye on him. It was up another tree and the Skipper standing out of the way as Gilligan knocked free more coconuts for the castaways basic staple of food.

"Six, seven, eight...and there's nine." The Skipper counted the coconuts on the ground as he collected them into a basket weaved out of palm fronds. "I said I wanted ten."

"I did send ten." Gilligan had slid down the tree and was looking around on the ground. "Maybe it rolled away or something."

"Rolled away..." The Skipper heaved up the basket ready to return to camp. "Well, after you find it, climb up again and get another ten."

"Another ten?"

"Another ten!" The Skipper ordered. "I'll be expecting to see you back in camp within the hour." He turned and carried the basket of nine coconuts as Gilligan stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll be expecting to see you back in camp within the hour." Gilligan briefly mocked the Skipper's voice under his breath and scratched his head as he searched for the errant coconut under the tree. Above him, Mary Ann came strolling down the path from the citrus trees and around the hibiscus bushes on the island. She had several lemons and oranges in a basket under her arm as she beamed to the first mate.

"Hi Gilligan." She was back to normal as her heart went out to him after every time the Skipper yelled at him.

"Hi Mary Ann," He was secretly sweet on her too. "Oh, you better stand back, we don't want you becoming Ginger again."

"Oh, I'll be careful."

"I just can't figure out where that coconut rolled to..." He started kicking his feet into the bushes under the tree. As he did, the missing coconut rolled out and he stepped on it, stumbled forward and hit his own head on the trunk of the palm tree. Mary Ann gasped and reached out to catch him as he dropped into the soft sand.

"Oh, Gilligan!!" She rubbed his head. "Are you okay?"

"Mary Ann," The Professor came running out from the tree line. "I was collecting mushrooms from the cliffs and saw Gilligan hit his head. How is he?"

"I think he's a little woozy." Mary Ann replied as they lifted Gilligan up on his feet. The first mate peered sleepily at the both of them and straightened his cap as he stuck his stomach out.

"Gilligan," The Professor looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Gilligan?" The young First Mate answered in a low voice. "Professor, it's me, the Skipper. Oh, hi, Mary Ann. Now where's my little buddy, I got some chores for him…" He saluted from his cap and marched for camp trying to carry another fifty pounds of weight he didn't have. As he did, Mary Ann and the Professor looked at each other.

"Oh no..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dow Jones is up seven percent…" The radio announcer reported from the communal radio.

"Of course." Mr. Howell sat at the communal table and took in the news from their sole window to the outside world.

"And Acme Industrial has announced it's selling its stocks to Collins Enterprises."

"Oh, goody, goody!!" Howell smiled at the news from his competition. "Did you hear that, Captain? Howell Industries crushed another competitor."

"That's very good, Mr. Howell." The Skipper restarted the campfire.

"And United Steel continues to stay steady at 6.8 percent." The radio revealed.

"Again?" Howell stood surprised and switched off the radio. "Good heavens, it's a rerun!"

"Skipper!" Hinkley came jogging into camp with his box of mushrooms and stopped by the Captain of the Minnow. "There's a bit of a conundrum with Gilligan."

"A conundrum?" The Skipper didn't always get the intellectual speak of the teacher. "How does he find these things?" He pounded an invisible table.

"No, you don't understand." The Professor rephrased. "He took a major concussion to his posterior cranial lobe from a native deciduous specimen of these local Polynesian islands." In his haste, he neglected to speak in terms more familiar to his fellow castaways. The Skipper began wishing he hadn't dropped out of school to join the Navy and Howell wished he hadn't paid his friends to do his lessons.

"I got it." Howell deciphered those words and snapped his fingers. "He hit his head on a palm tree!"

"Oh, he hit his…. He hit his head on a palm tree!!!!" The Skipper reacted slowly to realize what had had happened. "Where is he? Where's my little buddy!"

"You can't see him just yet."

"Look, Professor, " Captain Grumby made his stand. "Gilligan may get under my skin a lot, but he's just like a son to me. I love that little guy, and if he needs me right now…"

"Skipper, you don't understand." The Professor poured some water to a coconut cup on the table from a plastic pitcher from the Minnow. "He hit his head, and like Mary Ann before him, he automatically slipped into the persona he most wants to be, namely you."

"He's got amnesia now?"

"Heavens to murgatroyd!!!" Howell understood the predicament. "I feel as if I'm in a low-rated TV series on my TV network!"

"I've got Mary Anne watching him now," The Professor confessed. "But he's going round looking for another Gilligan."

Thurston Howell made a face and started looking the Captain up and down with an amusing grimace. The Skipper noticed him looking him over.

"Forget it, Howell…" He looked back at him. "I'm not dressing up as my little buddy."

"Gentlemen, please…" The Professor sipped the last of his water and regained his breath. "That sort of façade would never work. To help Gilligan, I'll have to coax him back to his true persona as gently as possibly. We can't afford the mental trauma to his fragile id he could have upon seeing the real Skipper."

"Why don't I go check the lobster traps on the end of the island?" The Skipper found an excuse to vanish. "That ought to buy you enough time to get my Gilligan back."

"Good idea…" The Professor thought it over. "Give me, one to two hours then wait for me near the caves. I'll tell you if I had any luck."

"You got it." The Skipper turned on his heel and started taking the long little used trail around the island's south shore where the Minnow had landed. The Professor turned to the huts with a curious Howell behind him. At the Skipper's hut, Mary Ann was watching the addled first mate in the palm-thatched hut. Once Willie Gilligan, the son of Sherwood Gilligan, a Philadelphia music teacher, the skinny lad had joined the Navy on his father's advice and become friends with the Skipper, his father's old commanding officer. When Grumby left the Navy to retire as a Hawaiian charter boat captain, Gilligan followed as his first mate and found a connection to the jovial giant he never had with his father. It was a powerful emotional bond. In the hut, Gilligan was looking into a photo of the Skipper thinking it was mirror. He twisted his white cap to the same tilt as the Captain's hat in the photo and fixed his hair to match his mentor's image. A jovial laugh on his lips, he placed the picture back and noticed the Professor and Mary Ann watching him from the door of the hut. Concerned but fascinated, the Professor stood with his arms folded. Mary Ann watched a bit distressed with her hands held to her chest.

"Professor," Gilligan turned to him mirroring the posturing of the Skipper. "You got to fix this mirror. Every time I look into it, I see my little buddy." He handed over a mirror left from the wall of the SS Minnow's bathroom.

"I'll get right on it, Gil… I mean, Skipper." His eyes were furled with confused worry trying to find a way to get Gilligan out of this predicament for the Skipper's sake.

"How are you going to fix that?" Mary Ann asked. Watching Gilligan was like watching a person trapped in another world – creepy and disturbing yet they couldn't look away.

"I honestly have no idea." Hinkley voiced the truth. "You know," He even sighed a bit. "Someday I'm going to publish our experiences on the island into a book, but I don't think anyone's ever going to believe it."

"I'm living it and I don't believe it!" Howell responded.

"I just know Gilligan is goofing off somewhere." Gilligan swung the door of the hut wide and swatted the Professor and Mr. Howell with it. "When I get my hands on him…"

"Gil…I mean, Skipper…" The Professor held his arm and Howell checked his nose.

"Heavens, I've been skewered!" Howell screamed.

"You sent Gilligan to get more firewood." The Professor finished his thought. He pushed his fingers into his pockets looking for something.

"I did?" Gilligan wondered about that.

"Yes…" The Professor couldn't find the pendant a student had given him as a gift years before. "I need you to come to the supply hut for a minute. It's about the…"

"Supplies!" Mary Ann called out. "The Professor thinks he found a way to refrigerate them!"

"Yes," Howell continued the fabrication. "And he needs your help to authorize new parts."

Mary Ann and the Professor looked at his attempt at improvisation.

"Do I look like Henny Youngman?" He apologized for the weird comment.

"I don't have time for this chicanery." Gilligan looked at them. "If Gilligan's getting firewood, I need to check the lobster traps."

"Not the lobster traps!" Howell, Mary Ann and the Professor screamed together. The New Skipper was ignoring them and heading off on the regular path for the end of the island.

"Mary Ann, keep an eye on him." Hinkley rubbed his head. "I've got to get my pendant to try hypnotizing him."

"Yes, Professor…" She dashed off to the path to catch up with the skinny first mate. Behind her, Hinkley and Howell went to the supply hut where the Professor slept at night amidst his island experiments for a way to get them rescued. Hurrying to catch up with Gilligan, Mary Ann hastened her short legs for speed. What she lacked in height, she made up in stamina, but she kicked up a stone that landed in her shoe. She stopped to shake it out against a large hydrangea, but by time she had her foot back, Gilligan was out of sight amongst the three different paths.

"Uh-oh…" She looked to an imaginary audience.

"Ah, here it is…" The Professor found his silver pendant. It had been a gift from a young lady who graduated Boston State University where he taught biology and anthropology. "Our only hope is that I can hypnotize Gilligan back to Gilligan."

"Why can't we leave him like he is?" Howell thought it over. "Aren't we better off with two Skippers and no Gilligan?"

"Mr. Howell…"

"I'm just kidding." Howell mugged a bit. "I love the boy like another son, and he was briefly my son for a short time by George. At least things can't get much worse."

"Professor…" Mary Ann raced back up the incline to the huts. "I lost trace of Gilligan."

"It just got worse." Howell mused. "We got a loose Gilligan on the island…"


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped in a role-playing game by the thoughts in his mind, Gilligan ambled in the gait and bearing of the man he wanted to be. He had never been in the war nor had he converted a radio into a transmitter to defend Guadalcanal, but he had nearly the same pose and mannerisms of the man who had as well as the same dissension and aggravation toward a certain skinny character that often irked him. Feeling the personality of his mentor in his head, Gilligan felt his peace with the world and continued onward toward the cliffs as Mrs. Howell started coming toward him carrying a parasol to protect her from the sun.

"Oh, Gilligan…" Lovee looked the young man over. "Ginger was just asking me where you were."

"No, Mrs. Howell, I'm..." Gilligan postured and mimicked his mentor gesture by gesture.

"She has one of those… oh, what do you call them, scripts?" She searched her distracted mind for the right word. "You know, she just loves doing that acting hobby of hers. I was briefly an actress once."

"Oh, you were…"

"I was the lead character in a production of _Little Women_ at my finishing school." She looked nostalgically upon her memories but instead saw other faces looking back. "Or was it _Pride and Prejudice_?" She tried to recall. "All I recall is that Erica and I were the darlings of our sorority. You would never steal a boyfriend from your best friend, would you?"

"No, ma'am, I wouldn't" Gilligan reacted with an Oliver Hardy little grin.

"Oh good." She held her umbrella aloft. "You go off and rehearse with Ginger now. You've always been such a good boy for a young man who was once very much like another son to me." She proceeded on with the path to camp. Still trapped in his foreign personality, Gilligan gave a Captain's nod to the lady socialite and then scratched his head.

"The sun must be getting through that parasol of hers." He muttered out loud. Continuing on the path running the circumference of the island, he passed close to the cliffs and onward to the lookout where Ginger sat in a turn to two paths where the view of the cove gave her inspiration. He didn't see her at first, but she found him.

"Hi, Gilligan…" Her sweet honeyed voice made him jump. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little…" Gilligan beamed to her unafraid of her. "I heard you were looking for…"

"Yes, I was…" She sat on the wide stump looking over the top of the cliff and padded the space next to her for Gilligan to sit by her. She opened her script to a scene she loved to play. It was full of romance, passion and kissing. "In this scene, you're Kevin, a world traveler in search of intrigue and adventure, and I'm Gwen, the love of your life, trying to get you to settle down and be my husband."

"Ginger, I can't do this." Gilligan stood up with a start reading the lines. "I'm old enough to be your father!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Gilligan…" Ginger chuckled a bit. "You're no more older than I am. After all, I'm a girl, you're a boy, a very cute boy…" She began oozing sexuality and chasing him around the large tree stump. Gilligan started looking for a way to run past her.

"Ginger, why do you keep calling me Gilligan?" The New Skipper looked at her. "Can't you tell I'm the Skipper?"

"Gilligan, if you're trying to creep me out, you're…"

"Ginger!" Mary raced into the small turn on the path and hurriedly whispered into the movie star's ear. It only took a few words, but finally the trained actress got the gist of the weird situation.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She nearly screeched back out loud to the Kansas schoolgirl. "I've starred in TV shows that weren't this preposterous!!!"

"Look at him…."

Gilligan did a double take and removed his cap to rub his hair back. When he did, he took a look at his cap.

"What am I doing with Gilligan's hat?" He asked himself. "Have I been wearing it this whole time?"

Ginger did a slow look to Mary Ann.

"I can snap him out of it." She replied. As Mary Ann watched, Ginger walked up to the skinny first mate, pulled him tight to her bosom and kissed him hard. Mary Ann's lips parted in surprise. Skinny arms flailed around Ginger's figure, Gilligan's eyes widened in surprise and he pushed his way free of her.

"Who are you now?" Ginger gasped to the first mate.

"Not here!" Gilligan raced back down the path. Ginger looked back to Mary Ann.

"It worked in a movie once." She claimed.

"Professor…" Gilligan reached the clearing again. "Something's wrong with Ginger. I was looking for Gilligan and she…"

"Gilligan," The Professor started dangling the pendant at him. "Look, just calm down and watch the pendant, watch it swing back and forth and relax…"

"I don't have time for this." The New Skipper wouldn't calm enough to watch the pendant. "Ginger grabbed me on the path and… here she comes…" He raced off the other way carrying imaginary extra weight on his lanky body.

"Why didn't it work?" Howell wondered.

"I don't know." The educated scholar was perplexed. "I think he's upset about something."

"Professor…" Ginger hurried up ahead of Mary Ann. "I heard about Gilligan. I tried to kiss him back to normal, but…"

"That would do it!" Howell realized the source of the distress.

"Never mind that…" The Professor looked round. "He's racing directly for the Skipper and we got to stop him. Mary Ann, come with me. Mr. Howell, you and Ginger head him off!"

They raced down different paths for the south shore of the island. The Professor and Mary Ann following the lagoon, Mr. Howell and Ginger hastening down the incline to the freshwater creek and up toward the caves. Throwing fresh lobsters and shellfish into a cloth sack, Jonas Grumby hung the catch on a tree and saw a little white cap coming toward him from over the brush.

"I can't let him see me!" He ducked down low and bowed down behind a palm meadow bush. He skimmed around it and dodged round the path to the old voodoo cave. Looking back to his little buddy looking round, he quickly dashed into the vine and plant covered opening. In his haste, his foot jerked on loose vines and part of the loose stones on top started rolling into the beach. Those loose stone freed more vines attached to more rocks. Behind, the Skipper heard the rumble and looked back to his entryway getting smaller. Without thinking, he cried out for help.

Starting to turn away, Gilligan stopped and came to attention. He had heard the cry for help and it meant something to him.

"Skipper, I'm coming." He called out in his own voice and raced back to the source of it. He noticed the fresh rocks and peeked into the small opening left of the cave.

"Are you okay?"

"Gilligan, do you know me?"

"Of course!!!" He started digging the way clear. Behind him, the Professor and Mary Ann came and watched what was happening. Mary Ann wanted to help, but then Hinkley realized that Gilligan was pulling the Skipper from the cave. Mr. Howell and Ginger arrived as well and stood witnessing what was happening.

"I should have figured it out." Hinkley beamed with his arms folded before him to see Gilligan and the Skipper together. "The only thing stronger than Gilligan wanting to be just like the Skipper is his love for the Skipper. Hearing him in danger snapped him out of his amnesia!"

"What would we do without them?" Mary Ann watched as Gilligan tried helping the Skipper up only to be swatted by his cap for stepping on his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

In his time on the island, Professor Roy Hinkley had been documenting his existence with his fellow castaways. For three years, he'd kept a list of objects and things that had washed up from ships, everything from containers of ice cream to a crate with a lion, or having fallen from the sky, such as an experimental robot and the space capsule. He had compiled a theoretical history of the island based on the World War Two surplus abandoned on the island in the form of munitions and guns as well as a geological and ecological study of the island with its volcano, depleted gold pit, citrus trees and natural gas springs. He also included a list of his devices to insure survival such as the bike to recharge the batteries to the radio.

"Professor, you're going to have a lot of material for this book you're going to write." The Skipper pedaled more juice to the batteries. "We've dealt with hostile natives, storms, blights, droughts, swarms…"

"A nasty little scientist on a nearby island…" The Professor recalled Dr. Boris Balingkoff using them as test subjects in inhumane experiments. "Among others, a Japanese soldier, a jungle boy, a washed up robot and a host of extremely forgettable fellow castaways who left us behind not to mention gangsters and Soviet spies." He continued. The most regrettable of the lot had been Erica Tiffany Smith, a fellow socialite of the Howell's whose inept crew couldn't relocate the island or even perhaps the butterfly collector who urgently rushed off on a new adventure than waste time to rescue the castaways. The rest had ulterior motives to keep the existence of the island castaways a secret.

"Did you write down the time Balingkoff tried to devolve Gilligan into a chimp?" The Skipper asked.

"Yes…" The Professor continued writing. "As well as the time Gilligan thought there was a dinosaur on the island."

"How about the time the Japanese Sailor came back and tried to make us an island nation?"

"Yeah…" Hinkley chuckled back at that. "He didn't want a nation that had a Gilligan in it."

"I often wonder…" The Skipper continued pedaling. "Do you think that Jungle Boy remembers us at all?"

"I doubt it." The Professor wondered. "As far as we're concerned, he probably didn't realize we were castaways. He likely just recalls us as old friends."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Well, hopefully," The Professor continued his journal about the recent string of events. "Things will get back to normal round here... or what passes for it."

"How are guys doing?" Mary Anne started strolling past them wearing Gilligan's single red shirt over her shorts. Upon sight of her in it, the Skipper stopped pedaling to recharge the batteries and nearly fell from the bike while the Professor stood up with alarm. The sight of her womanly figure in that skinny red shirt was more than distracting!

"Why are you looking at me like…" It dawned on her. "Oh…" She grinned embarrassingly. "My top popped a stitch and came apart. Gilligan was a perfect gentleman as he tossed me his shirt to wear back into camp. Excuse me…" She beamed abashedly with a light tilt of her head and proceeded back to her hut. Both Hinkley and Grumby held their hands to their hearts to slow their stress pains and sit back down.

"We have got to get off this island!" The two island leaders chorused together.

END


End file.
